


Adventures in Birthdaying

by Noname_Kat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Silly, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname_Kat/pseuds/Noname_Kat
Summary: It's Regina's birthday and Emma has some grand birthday adventures planned for it, much to Regina's dismay.





	Adventures in Birthdaying

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote up this quick little story for nobodys6irl on tumblr! Happy Birthday!!! Hope you enjoy it! :)

Regina woke up when she felt something tickling her nose and was not thrilled about it. She knew exactly who was bothering her and why.

“Miss Swan you better have a good reason for waking me from my very happy and content slumber.” She hadn’t even bothered to open her eyes. She knew full well what was coming next…

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” A much too chipper Savior sang out. “Are you ready for your day of grand birthday adventures?!” Oh no, here we go…

“Emma, we agreed to keep the day simple, right?” She raised a hand to cover her still closed eyes, maybe if she never opened them, the day would just go away? She was never crazy about birthday celebrations…who wants to celebrate getting old? With, ugh, people…. 

“Oh come on! Everyone always says they don’t want to do anything on their birthday, but we all know they really want to!” While she still hadn’t looked at the blonde, she could hear the enthusiasm in her voice. “I’ve got the entire day planned out! It’s gonna be awesome!”

“Emma….” Maybe she could just end this before it even started.

“No need to thank me yet babe! I haven’t even explained all the fun yet!” Regina’s second hand joined the first one on her face. “First, we are gonna have breakfast at Granny’s with my Mom and Dad! Mom said she made you something! That was super sweet of her, huh?” Regina made a muffled grunt behind her hands. “After that, we are going to go for a nice walk in the park, just the two of us.” Okay, maybe that sounded nice… “Where we will meet up with Zelena and Robyn to feed the swans! How cool is that?!” Regina’s hands were starting to press so hard into her eyes she saw fireworks. “From there, we will all go to get ice cream where we will meet up with Henry and Violet!”

“Wow, that is a very full day Emma I…” Before Regina could finish her thought, Emma continued on with her grand birthday adventure plan.

“That’s only half of the day so far silly!” When the hell had Emma started talking in exclamation points? “Once we get our ice cream, we are all going to go down to the docks for an afternoon boat ride with Ruby and Dot! Who knew they would get so into sailing when they came back from Oz? How fun and exciting does that sound?!” Regina was beginning to wonder if she was actually still just asleep and having a nightmare… Yet, she still felt like the best course of action was not to open her eyes… 

“Really...Emma you, you really don’t need to…” Again she was cut off by a very enthusiastic sounding Savior.

“BUT I want to! I want to show you just how amazing you are and shower you in all the fun! You so deserve it so much, babe. OH!! and I haven’t even gotten to the super amazing dinner plans yet! It involves a road trip! I know how much you love road trips! So…how does a romantic candlelight dinner for two in Boston sound?” 

Like a very long drive after a very long morning and afternoon!? What was her girlfriend smoking today!? Regina’s hands slowly crawled up her face and slid into her hair; her eyes remained tightly closed. She didn’t want to sound ungrateful for everything Emma was planning, but it sounded so exhausting! 

“Come on Regina! I’m all dressed and ready to start our day of grand birthday adventures!” Oh…this was so happening, and there was no way Regina was going to let down Emma when she sounded so excited.

“Okay, it sounds…lovely, just give me a bit to get ready…” Regina finally opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of a very naked Emma with a very huge brilliant smile on her face. “Ummm… I thought you said you were dressed for a day of grand birthday adventures?” Not that Regina wasn’t entirely happy to see her girlfriend in this state.

“Oh…I’m dressed for all the grand birthday adventures I was planning for the day… Can I just say, how incredibly sweet it is, that you were actually going to go along with all those crazy plans?” The loving look in Emma’s eyes made Regina blush. “You would actually go through a nightmare of a day like that just for me?” 

“Of course I would. I would do anything to make you happy.” Regina, of course, meant every word of it…she would do pretty much anything the blonde asked her to do.

“Aww babe, you love me!” Emma’s grin was dazzling. “Now, let me tell you the real grand birthday adventures for today. Henry is spending the night with my parents. I put a protection spell on the house so we cannot be disturbed. We will start the grand birthday adventures in here.” Emma wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette. “Then we will have breakfast, cause we will need all the energy for more grand birthday adventures in the afternoon.” Another eyebrow wiggle. “Then…we will have a Star Wars marathon and eat popcorn! Cause we are awesome!” All Regina could do was laugh at the sweetness of her girlfriend. She was so lucky to have this idiot as her own.

“You my dear, know me so very well. I can’t believe I fell for that ridiculous sounding plan…”

“I wasn’t planning on taking it that far, but you never opened your eyes for the surprise! You made it way more fun for me because of that though. How about we get started on the first grand birthday adventure…” Emma leaned in and pressed their lips together. They only pulled apart once the need for air became a necessity. Brown eyes looked into green…

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Idiot.”

“Yours.”


End file.
